


Warm Welcome

by Swan_Secrets



Series: Drabble Tag 5 - Femslash 100 [20]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Femslash, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 22:31:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2245752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swan_Secrets/pseuds/Swan_Secrets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for femslash100's Drabbletag5. Prompt NCIS: Abby/Ziva/Jenny - Bonding</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warm Welcome

 

"Glad to see the two of you are bonding."

Ziva and Abby looked around, Ziva looking guilty and Abby amused. Half the lights in the lab were off.

"Director," Ziva said, her tone immediately professional despite the fact she had been caught on Abby's lap and her hand was still up Abby's black t-shirt. Ziva seemed to suddenly realised this fact and pulled her hand away, jumping up from Abby's lap and standing, military straight. "I uh, I can explain we were..." Ziva struggled.

"Getting acquainted?" Jenny suggested and shared a smile with Abby. Ziva looked back and forth between them, eyes narrowing with suspicion.

Abby stood and got in close to Ziva, putting her hand on the Israeli's bottom.

Ziva looked at them again. "You are not surprised?" she said to Jenny.

"Not in the slightest," she moved in closer too, both hands resting on Ziva's waist. "You'll find we're very open and friendly here, especially after hours."

"You mean Tony and..."

"Oh god no," Jenny shook her head.

"Just us girls," purred Abby and she gave Ziva's butt a firm squeeze.

"This is a much warmer welcome than I was expecting."

"We can do better than warm," Jenny's lips were just an inch from Ziva's. "We can do hot."

"I'm certain you can," Ziva said.

Abby sucked on her bottom lip as she watched Jenny kiss Ziva. She thought about the three of them together. Ziva was going to get one hell of a welcome to the team.

 


End file.
